


Gettin' Kinky 1

by sassy_pelican



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: Reader and Sebastian test out a blindfold.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948759
Kudos: 20





	Gettin' Kinky 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Sebastian Stan x Reader  
> Prompt: Blindfold (day 6)  
> Warnings: umm, some smut, some blindfold use, language, rimming, some sub!Seb vibes y’all, it’s porn. What the fuck did you expect.  
> A/N: I may be obsessed with Kesha’s song Kinky (give it a listen) and I may also have a slight thing for sub Seb which then birthed this. This is going to be continued on Day 11. There may be more, I don’t yet. Reader is a confident kinky bitch and I am here for it.

You always knew that you and Sebastian would never lack in the passion department. The both of you had healthy libidos to say the least, and exercised them regularly. Usually he was in charge, and you loved it, truly, but your more dominant side was starting surface and you see what it does to him. 

It’s no secret to you that Sebastian can take orders as well as he gives them, and you were excited to give them. You were excited to do everything he does to you, to him. And you wouldn’t go easy. 

Black cloth in hand, you sauntered up to him, his bare chest on display from his seat on the bed. “I want to try something,” you say, biting your lip.

He just looks between you and the cloth, eyes only lingering on your silky robe a moment too long. “Oh?” You smirk, leaning down and wrap your arms around his neck. You lock eyes with him for a moment and you can see him assessing your meaning. “You wanna try it on me?”

“Yes.”

He moves to take off his sweats and you stop him. “I want to do it,” you say, lifting the blindfold. “After.”

Your breath hitches as you tie the blindfold around his head and you already know that you will forever savor tonight. Of course, you’re going to make good for him; have to make sure he’ll want to do it again. 

With confident hands, you push him back on the bed. “Get in the middle.”

He doesn’t even question you, only pushes himself to the middle of the bed, resting his head on the pillows, still messed up from last night - who cares about making a bed when you’ll inevitably end up back in it two hours later?

You watch the muscles in his abdomen contract as you place yourself over his thighs. Fingers play with the waistband of those blessed gray sweats that leave  _ nothing _ to the imagination. You know you’re not the only one that enjoys them, you are however, the only one who gets to enjoy taking them off him.

As you slowly pull them down you notice the lack of boxers and roll your eyes. “Commando babe, really?”

“I need to let it breathe every once and while,” he mutters, breath hitching when you lightly flick the head. 

“Seb,” you reply. “You haven’t worn underwear in months, I think your dick has breathed plenty.”

You don’t warn him before you wrap your hand around him, squeezing ever so lightly, but enough that it gets a reaction. “Jesus, Y/N,” he moans. 

“He ain’t here babe.”

Your tongue peeks out and licks the head before you spit on him, something you knew he loved. Sebastian loved anything you did with your mouth to be honest. You feel him tense beneath you and you continue to pump him, slowly, while peeling off the rest of his sweats. Exposing those thighs you love so much. 

As you close your mouth around him his hands reach for your head and you stop, pulling back. “Uh uh, no touching,” you say and he groans. But he obliges, instead fisting the sheets beside him. 

An idea pops into your head, one you want to try immediately. “Pull your legs up,” you whisper, loud enough that he can hear you. Sebastian does as you bid him. Smirking to yourself you pull his ass cheeks apart and blow on the puckered skin of his asshole. 

You see him tense up a bit before relaxing, and you go in for the kill. Tongue peeking out and licking in a circle around it you relish in the guttural moan that escapes his lips. You bring one of your hands up to fondle his balls while the other slowly jerks him off. Yet you don’t take your tongue away. 

By the barely restrained movements of his hips and the sounds escaping from his lips, he is enjoying this as much as you are. You start putting pressure at his opening with the wet muscle, and he squirms. 

“Fuck babe,” he moans, fingers digging into his legs, leaving half-moons in their wake. You don’t let up. Hands working him faster and tongue pushing harder, you keep up the pace. 

Minutes or hours pass like that, you don’t take notice of the time. All you know is that Sebastian is writhing while you play with him, like he usually does you. His moans are getting louder and you smirk. 

You know he’s close, the feeling of him throbbing in your hand and his moans coming harsher. “Come for me Seb,” you say, pulling away from his ass and kissing the reddened tip of his dick.

Without warning, you take him in your mouth again, sucking hard and long. In what seems like a second, you taste the salty taste of his come in your mouth and you moan. You love the taste of him. 

You ride out his orgasm with him, stroking him lightly as he comes down from his high. As he lays there, boneless, you untie the blindfold and smile at him. “I take it you had a good time?”

“Fuck,” he groans. “I didn’t realize that not being able to see made it so much more  _ intense _ .” 

“Live and learn lover boy.”

“As much as I’d love to take care of you now,” he says, seeing your lust filled eyes. “I am literally fucked out.”

“Later,” you reply. “You can give me your best later. Right now I think me and you should just lay here.”

“Good,” he says, pulling you down onto him and letting you roll to the side. “Didn’t think I could move anyway.”


End file.
